Desire of the Soul
by Nikki0Chan
Summary: My name is Maka Albarn, but in this town I'm known as "The Freak". With my Icy green eyes and ability to sense Kishin, I'm not normal. And Papa thinks it will be best for us both if I move to Death City. Maybe, for once, he was actually right.
1. The Vision and the Boy

The vision started like it always does, I got light headed and Woozy. I fought against it; I didn't need this on top of everything else. I had an exam to take, why do the damn kishin always pick the wrong time to mess with me? My attempts to be rid of the vision were futile, it over took me and I was over whelmed with the sounds and smells. The vision was of a little boy, two blocks to the west. The kishin was hot on his trail. If someone didn't do something quick this boy wasn't going to live.

The vision stopped abruptly. When I came to I was gripping my desk and gasping for air. My classmates were all staring and leaning away to get as far away as possible. My teacher looked scared and worried, like she wasn't sure what to do. They never did. She hesitantly walked up to my desk.

"Ms. Albarn, do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Nancy, but I think that would be best."

I put everything in my bag and quickly left. I could feel the little boy's soul getting weaker. The kishin was absorbing it. If I didn't hurry, I wouldn't make it in time. I ran out of the school and towards the boy's soul as fast as I could. I dodged the people walking and picked up my pace. The kishin and the boy were in the ally-way up ahead.

I ran into the ally-way to see the kishin taking the soul of the little boy. I wasn't about to let it consume that soul!

"Hey kishin! Your soul is mine!" I yelled and charged my soul wave length. The kishin left the boy and his soul and came after me. When it got close enough I hit him with my soul charge as hard as I could.

The kishin screamed in pain and disintegrated. All that was left behind was a red soul. I opened up my bag and pulled out a big jar. I put the kishin's soul inside with my collection of all the other kishin souls I have collected. After I put the jar away I walked up to the little boy. He was breathing and had regained some color in his face. I shook his shoulder, but the boy didn't move.

"Come on, please wake up."

I sat down beside him and synced my soul with his. I found his consciousness and pulled as hard as I could.

The boy sat up fast and looked around terrified, breaking our synced souls.

"Where is it! Where did it go!" He screamed.

"It's ok, it's gone." I told him gently.

"Who are you? What happened to the monster? Is it going to come back?" He asked hurriedly.

"My name is Maka Albarn. No the monster is not going to come back, it's dead."

"Dead? How? What happened?"

I sighed. So many questions that I didn't want to answer.

"Listen, all you need to worry about is getting home. Don't worry about the monster. It's not going to come back."

He looked uneasy but stopped asking questions.

"So, where do you live?" I asked shouldering my bag.

"Um, about four blocks from here." He said shuffling his feet.

"Four blocks? You were running away from that thing that long?"

"Yes." He sniffled.

I reached out for his hand. "Come on, I'll walk home with you."

He smiled up at me, "Thanks!"

We walked in silence for a while.

"Thanks for helping me earlier."

I looked down at the boy, "You're welcome."

He stopped walking and stuck out his hand, "My name is Ethan."

I took his hand and shook it, "Maka."

He looked frightened all of a sudden, "Maka Albarn?"

"Yeah?" Didn't I just tell him that?

That's when he looked in my eyes, daring to do what no one else ever does, except my Papa.

"Let go of me!" He yanked his hand away and took three big steps away from me. His soul was no longer peaceful and quiet, nope; it was now vibrating in fear and struggling to find an escape.

"You know what, never mind. I can get home by myself from here." Ethan said and took off running.

I sighed, put my hands in my pockets and started walking home.

Every time I try to help someone, this happens. They seem all grateful one minute then I tell my name and they freeze up. I'm the town freak. I have visions about monsters and my eyes scare everyone just because they're not normal. My eyes are a cold, icy, frost green color. The part that creeps people out most though is that I don't have that black circle in the middle of my eyes. People call me ghost girl because of it. But when I have a vision or I look at someone's soul, they show up. That's how people figured out whether or not I'm having a vision or looking at their souls. I've been having visions since I was three, and I have always been able to see souls. I just didn't know what they were till I got older. My Momma left when I started having visions. I thought I was the reason behind her leaving, but turns out she got fed up with Papa cheating all the time. Why she left me with Papa I will never know. He's not exactly the best father figure out there. He's usually drunk, has some skank clinging to him and is always looking for me to take care of him. Yet he tells me that he loves me and Momma the most. It's hard to believe that sometimes.

I got to my house and opened the door, only to be attacked by Papa.

"MAKA!" He yelled and bent down to cling to my leg.

"MAKA, MY SWEET ANGEL! HOW WAS SCHOOL TODAY MAKA? DO YOU NEED ANYTHING? YOU LOOK TIRED, MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE A NAP."

I grabbed one of my books, Maka Chop!

"School was fine Papa. I'm just going to go to my room and do homework. I said putting away my book and heading up the stairs.

Papa stood up and looked at me with a serious face. Uh oh.

"Maka, did you have another vision today?" He sounded concerned and upset at the same time.

Crap, how did he find out? I'm not bleeding anywhere. Did I get dirty? Are my cloths torn in places? I discreetly looked at myself in the mirror on the wall and didn't notice anything out of place.

"Your teacher called me today asking if you were alright. Apparently you never showed up to the nurse's office like you said you would." He explained, clearing up my confusion.

I decided to play innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about Papa."

"Maka! You know very well I don't want you going out there on your own to fight the kishin! What if you got hurt? No one would be able to help you without putting themselves in danger!"

"What do you want me to do Papa? Just ignore the fact that someone is in danger and could quite possibly die? It was a little boy this time! I wasn't about to just sit there and let him die!" I yelled agitated.

Papa's face filled with sympathy, "Of course I don't want you to let them die, but I don't want you going out there alone. You are too young to take on that kind of responsibility." He walked over to me and put his hands on my shaking shoulders. "From now on I want you to call me when you sense a kishin."

I looked at him, furry coursing through my body, "I don't always need your help Papa! I can do this on my own!" I shrugged out of his grasp, ran to my room and slammed the door.

How dare him! I'm not a little kid anymore! I've killed more kishin then he knows! I have 53 Kishin eggs now to be exact! Ugh!

I lied down on my bed and put my face in my pillows, swallowing the tears that threatened to escape. I sighed, just a few more years and I can get out of this forsaken place.

Without thinking I got up and went to my closet to change out of my school uniform, it was green and brown. Just downright ugly if you ask me.

I opened my closet and found that it was empty. Yup, that's right, empty. All that was inside was a shirt, a pair of jeans and my favorite hoody. Even those were piled on the floor. What the hell? I ran over to my dresser and opened all the drawers. Empty! All empty!

What is going on? I looked around my room and noticed for the first time that all my things were gone. My books, my cloths, all of my pictures of Momma, everything, just gone!

I heard the floor creak by my door. I whipped around and saw my Papa leaning against it.

"Papa," I said angrily, "Where is all of my stuff?" I swear this day could not get any worse.

"They're at your new school." He said matter of factly.

And there you have it, my day _could _get worse.

"I'm sorry, say that again. I don't think I heard you correctly."

"No, you heard right. They're at your new school. If you're going to keep fighting kishin, then this is the only way I can keep you safe."

I felt my whole world crashing into pieces. A new school, more like a new hell hole where new people get to shun me like they do here.

"Why do I need to go to a new school? I'm just fine here."

"Maka you are not fine! You don't think I can't see just how miserable you are? All you do is sit at home and do homework, study or read. And yeah, that's great and all, but Maka," he took a deep breath and sighed, "You need to have a bit of fun now and then to."

"And by uprooting me after 17 years of living here you think moving me to a different school will fix that? Are you freaken kidding me Papa?" There are no words to help describe how mad and confused I am right now.

Just as I was about to Maka chop my Papa to death, there was a honk in the driveway. I leaned over and looked out the window. There was a black and white car with a skull painted on the hood.

"Uh, Papa," I blinked in confusion, "What is that?"

"That's your ride."

I was too shocked and confused to be mad.

"My ride," I repeated, "And where exactly am I going?"

"I'm sending you to Death City, your Momma used to live and go to school there." Papa explained, ready to dodge the book I had grabbed out of my bag.

Death City? Did such a place even exist? Well according to my Papa it did.

"Where exactly am I supposed to stay when I get there?"

"I've already set up an apartment for you. All of your belongings are already there." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key hooked into a skull key chain.

"This is your apartment key." He explained, dangling it in-front of my face.

I grabbed the key from his hands. The car honked again reminding me of its existence.

"So, you're just going to send me away?" I was hoping for a yes.

"OH MAKA, OF COURSE NOT! I'M MOVING TO DEATH CITY TOO! I JUST THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE TO LIVE WITH YOUR CLASS-MATES AND NOT YOUR OLD MAN." He said completely happy with himself.

So…I'm…moving…in…with…people…my…age? AHHHHH!

"You know what Papa, I think th-…"

"You shouldn't keep the driver waiting angel!"

Papa started changing me out of my uniform and into my regular cloths.

Much to my embarrassment, I was too dumb founded to stop him.

"There! You look great angel!" He looked pleased with himself.

"Now let's get you in that car and off to Death City!"

"B-b-b-but I…"

"No buts Maka."

He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me behind him. He dragged me down the stairs, out the door and shoved me into the back seat of the car.

"I love you Maka! I'll see you in Death City!"

And with that he shut the door, the driver pulled out of the driveway and Papa was getting further and further away.

And that is the end of chapter one! Let me know what you think ^_^

Reviews are always nice!


	2. I have to have MTV or i'll die!

Ch2

Death City, at a glance, was the most amazing place I had ever seen. It was nothing like back home. People were actually out on the streets, talking with each other. There was even a market, you know, kinda like the one in beauty and the beast. I decided to take a quick look at some of the people's souls. They were all peaceful. No one was in a rush or panic. Everyone seemed content.

No wonder Momma lived here.

The driver turned onto a bricked road and stopped at a gate. He said something into the buzzer, but I didn't hear him, whatever he said made the gatekeeper open the gate.

The driveway was easily 2 miles long; I thought we would never get to the apartment.

The driver finally stopped, but we had to be at the wrong address. Papa said I would be living in an apartment, not a mansion!

"Um, sir, I think you have the wrong address. I'm supposed to be staying in an apartment." I explained.

"This is the correct address m'lady."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mam."

I looked at the huge house again. It was black, white and made of stone. From the looks of it, there would be plenty of room for me and a few roommates.

"Um, well thanks for the ride. Do I owe you anything?" I asked taking out my wallet.  
>"No m'lady. Everything has been taken care of."<p>

"Okay, well thanks again."

I got out of the car and slowly walked up to the door.

What do I do? Just walk right in? Knock?

I tried the door handle, locked.

Oh yeah, I took the key my Papa gave me and put it in the lock, turned it and heard something click. I tried the handle again and it turned. I opened the door and walked right in.

The place was bigger than I thought it was.

I was just about to head up the stairs when I heard something crash behind me.

"BlackStar, please try not to break anything your first day here."

I turned around quickly and saw a boy and a girl my age coming through the door. Well, what used to be a door, it was hanging off its hinges due to the boy, BlackStar, kicking it down.

"YAHOO! DON'T WORRY TSUBAKI; A GREAT GOD LIKE ME DOESN'T BREAK ANYTHING!"

So BlackStar and Tsubaki were their names.

BlackStar was an interesting one; his soul was loud, obnoxious, and very self-centered, but somehow very friendly at the same time.

I looked into Tsubaki's soul, hers was a quiet one, peaceful, easily got along with others.

"Who are you?"

The boy, BlackStar, startled me. I didn't even know they had noticed me.

"Um, I'm Maka Albarn." I said quietly.

"YAHOO! I'M THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! I'M GOING TO SURPASS GOD SOMEDAY!" He said pointing to himself.

"I'm sorry about him, he's loud and rambunctious but he's actually really nice."

"Oh, okay." Was all I said, not knowing how to respond.

"I'm Tsubaki. It's very nice to meet you Maka." She said and smiled.

"Um, it's nice to meet you to."

I kept my eyes lowered. I didn't want to scare them off the first time meeting them.

"Um, Maka, is there something wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" I said startled

"Well, you haven't looked me straight in the eyes at all."

"Sorry, my eyes unsettle people." I looked straight into her eyes then.

We both gasped. Our eyes were the same accept in color. While mine were a frosty green, hers were an icy blue.

"Oh wow Maka! Your eyes are beautiful!" Tsubaki said in awe.

"Psh, yours are much prettier!" I argued.

Tsubaki giggled and blushed.

"Just look at this place! Liz, Patty! This house is perfectly symmetrical!"

Tsubaki, BlackStar and I all looked toward the door way and saw 3 new people coming into the house.

The guy was wearing a black and white suit with a skull tie and had black hair with 3 white stripes in the front. He took out a camera and started taking pictures. His soul was neat and collected, he also seemed very OCD.

The two girls that walked in behind him looked alike, so I assumed they were related somehow. One was tall and thin with a bored expression, while the other was short and very curvy. The shorter one seemed very amused by the guy's reaction to the house. Their souls were quite different. While one showed a history of hardship and struggle, the other was childish and easily amused.

The shorter girl looked right at me and saw my eyes, "Ooh, _you've _got wonderful eyes!"

"Does she?" A voice said eagerly.

The guy with the camera pointed it at m. I could only assume he was going to take a picture.

"Smile!" The Flash blinded me.

"_Ouch!_"

"Sorry, I wanted to preserve the moment. You are very symmetrical." The boy let go of the camera, which bounced as the strap around his neck caught it, and stuck out his hand. "You have kind of neat eyes. Kind of weird. I'm Death the Kid."

He had a sweet face, I decided. He wasn't big and gross, but rather small and neat. His hand wasn't sweaty when I took it, and his eyes weren't hungry like the other guys back home.

"Kid has been taking pictures since we got to Death City." The older girl said. "We've got the entire block on record." She stuck out her hand, "I'm Liz, and over there is my little sister Patty."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said blinking away the blue afterimages of the camera and shook her hand.

"So, the entire block huh? Where do you come from?" Must be further then Ohio, where I lived.

Kid smiled beatifically. "San Francisco."

I laughed, and suddenly we were all laughing together. Not malicious laughter, not even laughing _at _anyone, but wonderful torrents of giggles together. That's when I knew.

I'm going to be happy here. It was almost too big a concept to take in at once. I was going to be happy, for once in a very long time.

BlackStar jumped onto the table, "LET'S EXPLORE THE HOUSE! I NEED TO FIND A ROOM FOR ALL OF MY STUFF!"

And with that we paired off, Tsubaki and I, Liz and Patty, BlackStar and Kid, to search the house and its many wonders.

Tsubaki and I walked toward the living room. It was gorgeous. There was a stone fire place that was already lit, a black leather couch, sofa, and love seat, a 32' flat screen TV and a coffee table. Tsubaki and I looked at each other mouths gapping.

"All this is ours?" I asked walking over to the couch and sat down.

"I suppose it is." She said and plopped down onto the seat next to me.

Just as we were getting comfortable, BlackStar, Kid, Liz and Patty, all came running into the room.

"THIS HOUSE IS AMAZING! I'DE SAY IT'S SUITABLE FOR A GOD LIKE ME!" BlackStar proclaimed.

"This house is simply perfect. Everything is symmetrical. Well, except for the door BlackStar broke. I'll have to fix that right away."

"So, what did you and BlackStar find upstairs Kid?" I asked.

"Well, there are five bedrooms. There are two medium sized ones, and one even bigger next door, and then two smaller ones on the backside of the house." Kid explained.

"And only the big ones have the cable hookup. I've explained and explained," BlackStar said looking tragic, "that I _need_ my MTV, but Liz doesn't understand. And I need enough outlets for my PS3 and stereo and stuff. Only the big rooms have those."

Liz looked exasperated, "It's not fair to the person who hasn't gotten here if we all pick our bedrooms now."

"But I _need _my MTV. I'll die!" BlackStar Whined.

"Well I don't care about cable," I said. "But I do need a room big enough to put all of my books and other belongings."

"You haven't heard the worst part, all of the rooms have different things," BlackStar said. "The big one is _huge_, and it's got a kink-sized bed with a balcony and a Jacuzzi bath. The two medium sized rooms have the alcove and a private bathroom and two twin sized beds and a good sized closet. And the two rooms in back have okay closets and are somewhat spacial, but they don't have cable and they share a bathroom."

"Well obviously the two medium sized rooms should go to whoever's rooming together, because 4 of us are going to _have_ to room together." Kid explained.

"Great! Maka and I can room together!" Tsubaki said excitedly.

"And Patty and I can room together also." Liz said.

We all headed up the stairs to check out the rooms.

"You should check out the Jacuzzi room Maka." BlackStar called after me.

In the hallway, I turned to laugh at BlackStar over my shoulder and ran directly into someone cresting the top of the stairs.

It wasn't a painful knock, but I automatically recoiled, and ran my leg into something hard. Pain flared up my shin, causing me to curse in pain. I clenched my teeth and glared down at the thing that hurt me. A nightstand with one sharp edged drawer pulled out. What the hell was it doing in the hall anyway!

"I'm really sorry Maka." A soft voice drawled. "Are you alright?"

I looked at the person who I had run into, Kid. It _would_ be a boy, of course. And it just had to be the good looking one. He was the kind of boy who disturbed the space around him, filling the hallway with his presence. If I were to be a cool wind, this guy was a freaken solar flare.

Since I couldn't just ignore him, I decided to glare instead. He returned my look mildly and I realized with a start that his eyes were amber-colored, golden.

"I did hurt you." He said, mistaking my glare as agony. "Where?" Then he did something that dumbfounded me, he dropped to his knees and pulled up my pant leg.

What was he gunna do? Apologize to my leg? Oh my god, this guy was nuts!

But he didn't apologize; he didn't even look up at me.

"It's this one here, right?" He said in that gentlemanly voice.

I opened my mouth meaning to speak, but all I could do was stare at him. I was backed up against a wall, there was nowhere to escape.

"Back here, this spot?" And then without hesitation, he put one hand behind my knee and another on my shin. My mind went into shock. I didn't have any experience with this, nothing in my life could have prepared me for some random guy I had just met putting his hands on me. And yeah, just on my leg, but come on! I have no experience with guys!

"You're in luck. It's just a bad knot, not a cut." His fingers were light on my leg, hovering over the painful area, as if assessing it. His hands were dry, but warm, unnaturally warm.

"You'll have a bad bruise if you don't do anything about it. Just hold still and I'll see what I can do."

Hold still? Hold still for what?

"I'm going to need you to be still please."

I was stupefied, what the hell was he gunna do to me?

"Yup, I think I can help this some, let me try."

That's when I felt it, his soul. He was connecting our souls together. When they connected, I felt a burning, tingling feeling.

I gasped "What are you doing to me? Stop it! What are you doing?"

"I'm channeling my energy to you."

"I said stop!" wait…What?

I just stared down at his black hair; it was curling in the back.

A strange feeling swept through me, a cool sensation that started down at my legs and flowed through my whole body. A feeling of refreshment, of renewal. It was like getting a drink of clean, cold water when you are desperately thirsty.

Suddenly, my leg didn't hurt anymore.

"Kid, how did you do that?" I was completely curious. I could see souls and connect with souls, but I had never been able to transfer my energy.

"I'll have to teach you sometime. It would be easier than trying to explain it to you." He said with a smile.

"Hey sissy! Look outside! There are two cars sitting out there!" Patty said laughing.

We all ran to the window and looked outside. There was a UPS truck and a limousine with black tinted windows.

We all raced downstairs to see what was going on.

The UPS guy was dropping off our entire luggage. I found my bags and claimed them before someone else accidently did.

When the UPS guy left, the limousine pulled up closer to the door.

When it was parked, they driver got out and went to open the door for whoever was inside.

A boy came out. I could feel my eyebrows go up.

He was startlingly handsome. But there was a cold, wariness to his face and movements. His hair was white as snow and his eyes were a disturbingly red, like freshly spilled blood. His skin was almost as white as his hair.

"He must be an albino." BlackStar said bluntly.

"Be nice." Tsubaki said swatting at him.

I felt myself shiver. There wasn't something strange about this boy, as if, as if. As if he weren't quite canny. At least, that's the phrase people used back home about me.

"Looks like we have a new housemate." Kid said.

"Oh, boy." BlackStar said under his breath.

Following the boy was a rather odd figure. He wore a white skull mask and wore a black cloche.

I elbowed kid, "Who is that?" I said pointing to the strange person.

"He's the reason we are here. His name is Lord Death. He's the principal of our school." Kid looked at me. "He's also the grim reaper, and my father."

I looked at him shocked. What kind of world is this? Some kind of twisted fairy tale?

"Ah, looks like everyone is here!" Lord Death said clasping his huge gloved hands together. He had a strangely high pitched voice too.

"Why don't we all go inside, we can commence with the introductions." Lord Death went inside and we all followed after him. The newest boy brining in the rear.

BlackStar and Tsubaki stood aside while the new guy walked in the living room, but I held my ground. I knew what it was like to have people step back when you walked near them.

The boy passed very close to me, and turned to give me a direct stare. His eyes were blood red and daunting, piercing my soul. I got a distinct feeling that he wanted to unsettle me, make me look away.

I wonder what happened to make him act this way. I sat down on the couch next to Tsubaki.

Kid and the new guy looked at each other and recognition filled their faces.

"You!" Kid said with disgust.

"You." The new guy said to Kid.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

Kid spoke without looking away from the new guy's pale, wary face. "From a ways back."

"Not a long enough ways." The other boy said. In contrast to Kid's voice, the new guys voice was harsh and clipped.

Well there goes any chance of harmony between housemates.

"Come, come everyone. Sit down; this is the moment I've been waiting for." Lord Death said excitedly.

"Welcome to Death City everyone. I am Lord Death. I will be your principal of your new school, Death Weapon Meister Academy. Kid I know you are well informed about the school so you may leave if you want. But the rest of you need to stay." He took a breath and continued. "Our school is not like a normal school. Here you will learn to develop your skills as either a weapon, or a meister. You seven have been chosen because you all have exceptional skills and are far beyond what the freshman are capable of. Five of you already have your partners. Soul, Maka, you two will need to find a partner before the month's end. Now why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselves. Kid, since you stayed you may go first."

"I am Death the Kid, I am a level 2 Meister." I looked at him confused, what the hell was he talken about.

"I'm Liz Thompson, I'm a level 2 weapon."

"Hehehe, I'm Patty Thompson, I'm a level 2 weapon and I love giraffes!" She laughed, pleased with her answer.

"YAHOO! I'M THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! I'M A MEISTER AND I WILL SURPASS GOD SOMEDAY!"

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa; I am a level 1 weapon."

"My name is Soul eater, I'm a weapon." So his name was Soul.

"Um, my name is Maka Albarn and I have no idea what the hell you guys are talking about."

Everyone turned toward me and started, except for Lord Death.

Lord death cleared his throat and everyone's attention was back on him.

"Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit and Cami Albarn."

"Whoa, you're the daughter of a death scythe?" BlackStar asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess." I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Hmm, I see that your parents didn't explain to you what you were. Well this makes things a little more complicated."

Soul laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh either.

"I thought you said we were picked because we had exceptional skill." Soul said sarcastically.

"Maka has exceptional skill Soul. She has a great amount of control over her soul wave length, and can turn it into pure energy, called a soul charge. She has already collected 53 souls on her own, without a weapon. That's more then you have collected. Which may I remind you is none."

Soul looked at me in furry and disgust.

"Maka, you are a meister like your mother. It may all sound confusing now but with a few classes and DWMA you'll find everything will clear up." Lord Death assured me.

"Now children I must be getting back to school. There is much to do before classes begin next week." And with that he disappeared.

Well, I was officially weirded out.

"Well, we are all here so we might as well pick our rooms officially." Kid said breaking the silence.

We all walked up stairs with our bags stood in the hallway.

Soul looked at the door that led to the biggest room. "I'll take that one."

"Hey!" BlackStar squawked. "That's the biggest room. The one the cable hookup and the Jacuzzi and…and everything!"

Soul said blandly, "Thanks for telling me."

"It's much bigger than any of the other rooms." Tsubaki said, "We decided that it should go to whoever rooms together."

"You can't just grab it for yourself," BlackStar finished. "We ought to vote!"

Soul's eyes narrowed and his lips lifted into something like a snarl, revealing sharply edged teeth. With one step he was in BlackStar's face, I didn't see this ending well.

"I've been locked up in a boarding school for the past 5 years." He said his voice cold and brutal. "It had a two-foot-wide bed with a metal toilet. One wooden stool and a built in desk, that's all. I've been in room like that for far too long. So now I figure I'm entitled. Are _you_ going to do something about it?"

BlackStar scratched his nose, as if he were considering it. Tsubaki pulled him back.

"MTV isn't worth it." She told him.

"You, spoiled boy?" Soul said to Kid.

"Go ahead and take it, you bustard."

BlackStar made a faint sound of protest.

Soul stepped inside the room and began to shut the door.

"By the way." He said turning, "everyone else had better stay out of here. After you spend so much time cooped up, you get to like your space. You get kind of territorial. I wouldn't want to have to kill anyone just yet."

As he closed the door I said just loud enough so I know he could hear me, "Wonderful, we have been graced by the presence of the death angel himself."

The door opened again, and Soul gave me a long, measuring look. Then he flashed me a brilliant, unsettling smile. "_You_ can come in anytime you like." He said.

This time after the door slammed, it stayed shut.

It was getting late so we all decided on our rooms. Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and I got the two medium sized rooms and BlackStar and Kid took the two smaller rooms. Tsubaki and I got all of our things put away. I had mostly books and a few cloths so it didn't take long. We got in our beds and talked for a while getting to know each other better. She had a brother who died a while back trying to save her. Her past was a strange one, and I'm sure I didn't hear the whole story. She told me that her and BlackStar always lived in Death City and were good friends. Now they're partners for DWMA. I'm going to have to do some major research in the morning. I hope this house has Wi-Fi.

I said goodnight to Tsubaki, and slowly, sleep overtook me.

Wow, 2 chapters in one day!

I hope you all like this chapter! I know it's kinda long but hopefully you will read it anyway!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. A damaged soul

Ch 3

The next morning I was woken up by a distant clanging, feeling as if it were very late. I glanced at my bedside clock and saw that it was only 7:30. Someone was gunna die.

The clanging was still going on. Tsubaki sat up in bed.

"Good morning," She said, smiling.

"Good morning," I said, feeling how wonderful it was to have a roommate to wake up with. "What's with that noise?"

Tsubaki cocked her head. "I have no idea."

"I'm going to find out." I got up and opened the bedroom door. I could hear the clanging even more clearly now, and along with it, a weird shouting voice, and a sound like _mooing_. It was coming from BlackStar's room.

I walked out of my room and down the hall to knock on BlackStar's door. When I heard his voice yell "Yeah, come in." I opened the door and peered around it.

BlackStar was sitting up in bed, his blue hair tousled into a lion's mane. His chest was bare, I noticed with an unreasonable feeling of shock. Kid stood in the conjoining bathroom, with a very disgruntled look on his face.

I suddenly remembered that I was wearing a T-shirt nightgown that only came down to my knees. It had seemed natural to walk around in it, until I was confronted by the indisputable reality of boys.

I looked desperately around for the source of the clanging and mooing as a distraction. Then I saw it.

It was a cow. A cow made of white porcelain, with a clock in its stomach. The measured, hoarse voice coming from it was shouting in a Japanese accent, "Wake…UP! Don't sleep your life away! Wake…UP!"

I looked at the talking alarm clock, and then at BlackStar. He smiled a slow, infectious smile, and suddenly, I couldn't be mad at him.

"It _has_ to be BlackStar's," I gasped, and began to giggle.

"It's great isn't it?" BlackStar said, "Tsubaki got it for me."

"So this is what I can expect from my housemates," Kid said, "Mooing in the morning." He didn't look too pleased.

Me and BlackStar started laughing at Kid's sour expression, and I decided it was time for me to shut the door.

On my way back to my room I caught a glimpse of myself in a hallway mirror. I didn't usually spend much time at mirrors, but just now…

My hair was rather disheveled, falling in fine tangles to my shoulders. Wispy blonde curls had formed on my forehead. My strange eyes stared back at me sarcastically.

So you don't care about boys, huh? They seemed to ask. So how come you're thinking that next time you ought to brush your hair before barging in on them?

I turned abruptly toward my room.

I grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Maka," Tsubaki called through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Liz, Patty and I are going to start breakfast if you want to join us when you're done."

I thought for a moment. This bunch sure was lively. It was definatly going to take some getting used to "Um, yeah, sure." I called out after her.

When I had just wrapped my towel around me, I heard my phone buzzing. I ran out of the bathroom, nearly falling a couple times, and rushed to my nightstand.

"Hello?" I answered.

"ARE YOU HAVING A GOOD TIME MY ANGEL?"

It was Papa. I heaved a heavy sigh, "Yes Papa," I said, "Everyone here is nice, well, _almost_ everyone." I said thinking of Soul. "Anyway, I think I'm really going to like it here."

"HAS MY BABY GIRL BEEN MAKING NEW FRIENDS?" Papa sound like he was about to pee his pants in excitement.

I could hear voices coming from downstairs. "Um, I better go Papa."

"ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT? IF YOU ARE HAVING ANYPROBLEMS YOU JUST LET YOU PAPA KNOW! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER TO GET YOU!"

"I'm going to be fine Papa, now I really need to go."

"OKAY MY SWEET ANGEL! I MISS YOU!"

I blinked, "Um, miss you too."

"I LOVE YOU MAKA!"

"L-l-love you too Papa." I said and hung up.

I got dressed in jeans and my totoro t-shirt. I put my hair my usual pig-tails and headed downstairs.

Breakfast was lively. BlackStar was shoving food in his mouth like a vacuum, while Tsubaki was scolding him, telling him to slow down.

Kid was putting his food in a symmetrical fashion and then started eating. Liz and patty were laughing because BlackStar started choking.

Soul was nowhere to be seen. Not that I cared.

"Oh, Maka, just in time!" Tsubaki said, "We made pancakes and bacon!"

Tsubaki handed me a plate and I helped myself to some breakfast.

While I was eating, I tried to make some sense of what Lord Death had talked to us about last night. What the hell was he talking about, meisters? Weapons?

And supposedly I'm a meister like my Momma? Why hadn't Papa ever told me about this place before now? What the hell is a meister anyway?

I really needed to talk to someone about this. But I didn't want to sound dumb. And I wasn't used to having to ask others for help.

"Maka, is everything alright?" Tsubaki said to me while rubbing the choking BlackStar's back.

"I'm alright," I thought for a moment, "Hey Tsubaki, do you think you and I could talk later?"

"Of course!" She beamed.

I sighed in relief. I didn't think Tsubaki would judge me for my lack of knowing what was going on.

"Someone should go tell Soul that his breakfast is gunna get cold if he doesn't come down here and eat." Patty said with a pouty face.

"Humph, let the guy starve. He took a way my MTV!" BlackStar said.

"You can just as easily watch it in the living room BlackStar." Tsubaki informed him.

"YAHOO!" BlackStar jumped away from the table and ran into the living room. A few minutes later we heard him laughing at the TV.

I sighed, "I'll just take a plate up to him."

"Are you sure that is wise Maka?" Kid asked, "after all, he said no one was to disturb him."

"But he did say I could come in anytime I wanted." I said sheepishly.

And with that I put some pancakes and bacon on a plate and headed up to the dreadful Soul Eater's room.

I stopped just in front of Soul's door. I was just about to knock when it suddenly opened to reveal a half naked Soul.

I blushed a deep crimson, why do boys always have to go to bed without any shirts on?

"Oh," He said, "it's just you."

"Uh, hi." Was all I could say.

"Hurry up and tell me what you want. I'm in a bad mood this morning." He said looking tired and stressed.

"I brought you some breakfast." I said feeling ridiculous. "If you want it anyway."

He looked at me like I had grown a third eyeball. "You came up here, to give me breakfast." It was more of a statement then a question.

"You know what, never mind, sorry I disturbed you." I said.

I was about to turn around when Soul grabbed the plate from my hands.

"Thanks tiny tits." He said and slammed the door shut.

What the, tiny tits? What an ass-hole!

I stomped across the hall to my room and slammed my door shut. What an ungrateful jerk! I swear, if he calls me that one more time, he's gunna get a good Maka chop!

A few minutes later, Tsubaki came into the room.

"Did Soul open the door?" She asked.

"Humph, yeah." I grumbled.

Sensing that I didn't want to talk about it, she changed the subject.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"Okay, um, I'm not trying to sound stupid or anything. But I have no idea what Lord Death was talking about last night," I began, "Meisters, weapons, DWMA? What is all of that? And BlackStar had said something about my Papa being a Death Scythe? I'm just so confused right now." I said in defeat.

I looked at Tsubaki to see if she was judging me at my lack of knowledge.

To my surprise she was smiling in understanding.

"Lord Death actually called me this morning to have me explain things to you," she informed me. "Let's see," she said tapping her chin, "Well first of all, meisters and weapons are partners. The meisters find a weapon partner before school starts, usually, and they help that person become a death weapon."

"How do they do that?" I asked

"By collecting 99 kishin souls, and one witch soul."

"Kishin?" so all this time I've been killing monsters whose souls are needed to become a great weapon?

"Kishin are people who have started to eat human souls. As DWMA students, we are responsible for taking on missions, and killing kishin to collect their souls, before they turn into something even worse." She informed me.

"So let me get this straight, I'm a meister and I need to find a weapon partner, help them get all these souls, and turn them into a death weapon." I said.

"Exactly." Tsubaki said beaming.

"What do the weapons do with the souls?" I asked curiously.

"We eat them." She simply said.

I blanched.

"You eat souls?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Mmhmm, it really isn't as bad as it sounds." She said trying to reassure me.

"Yeah, okay." I said sarcastically.

"I promise that things will be easier to understand when we start at the DWMA." She said.

"I guess I'm just going to have to take your word on that."

"The only problem I see you encountering, Maka, is weapon training." Tsubaki said.

I looked her dead in the eye. "Weapon training? I've never used a weapon before!"

"I figured as much." She said and sighed, "But don't worry, we have a great battling instructor!" She explained, trying to make me feel better I guess. "He'll have you caught up with us in no time. And since your mom is a meister, I'm sure you have some natural talent hidden somewhere inside you, just waiting to get out."

I got up and left the room. Standing in the hallway I said, "I'm gunna go outside for a bit."

This was all too much to take in a once.

I walked down the stairs and passed the living room. Kid and BlackStar were watching basketball now. Liz and Patty were doing dishes.

When I got outside I walked around the house to the back yard. There I noticed that we woods behind us.

I wondered through the many trees and ended up finding the perfect place to sit, not too far away from the house, but far enough that I could think peacefully.

The ground was dry and padded with leaves. I leaned up against a giant tree and closed my eyes. I listened to the sounds of nature, and, without meaning to, fell asleep.

Something was wrong. My mind was buzzing and shouting warning signals at me. I was having the strangest dream.

I woke with a start and looked around. It had gotten dark. I must have fallen asleep.

I got up and brushed the leaves off my pants.

In the distance I heard a twig snap.

I jumped. Something was out there. My senses were on high alert. I could feel something coming toward me in a frighteningly fast pace.

I tried to find its soul, but I was too scared and couldn't concentrate.

I grabbed onto one of the tree's branches and started climbing.

Just as I was about to hoist myself up on another branch, something grabbed my leg and I was pulled backwards and smashed into the ground.

My back screamed in pain. I blinked my tears away and looked up at what had grabbed me.

I screamed! It was a kishin!

This kishin was different than the others I had fought. It was much bigger, and looked much stronger.

I tried getting up but the kishin just knocked me back down. Yup, it was defiantly stronger then the kishin back home.

I charged my soul wave length, and with a shout, hit the kishin.

The kishin just hissed at me.

Damn, I didn't charge it long enough!

A flash of silver light above me caught my attention.

Something was falling toward me.

On instinct I reached out and caught it. It was a Scythe!

How ironic is this? I just happen to run into a kishin and a weapon falls from the sky? I think I need to go back to sleep.

"Don't just stand there you idiot!" The scythe said.

The voice sounded strangely familiar.

Then it clicked, "Soul?"

"No shit!" He yelled, "Now will you please pay attention and kill that thing!"

"On it!" I said.

With scythe in hand I charged after the kishin. It felt weird holding a weapon in my hand. The scythe was big and awkward to hold. I nearly tripped a few times while charging after the kishin. I swung the Soul scythe at the kishin. Unfortunately, the kishin just swatted me aside like I was some kind of ragdoll.

I fell to the ground in pain.

There was another flash of silver and Soul was standing in-front of me.

"I thought you were good at this?" He said helping me up.

"I never said I was good at using a weapon!" I yelled at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Soul yelled.

"Shut up Soul!" I yelled angrily.

"How the hell are we supposed to kill this thing then?"

"I have an idea." I said.

"Care to tell that idea?" Soul said impatiently.

"Go distract him, I'll hit him with my soul charge."

Soul looked at me like I was stupid. "Uh, didn't you just try doing that a second ago? It failed in case you forgot."

"Would you just do it!" I yelled

"God you're annoying." Soul said.

There was another flash of silver and one of Souls arms turned into a blade.

While Soul distracted the kishin, I charged my soul wave length.

"Hurry up already!" Soul shouted.

I ignored him and continued to form my soul charge.

There! It's done.

"Maka hurry up! I can't hold him much longer!" Soul called after me.

I ran after the kishin and hit it right in the chest with my soul charge.

The kishin went flying backwards and crashed hard against a tree.

The kishin screamed in pain then disappeared in a flash of blinding red light. All that left behind was another red floating soul.

I collapsed to my knees shaking. I was all out of energy.

Soul walked over to the floating kishin soul, grabbed it and ate it.

Gross, I thought.

"Mmm, delicious." Soul said and clapped his hands together.

Soul looked over at me on the ground.

"I guess Lord Death was right. You do have potential to make a great death weapon." He sounded surprised.

"Gee, thanks so much." I said dryly.

Soul walked over to me and reached out his hand.

I took it and he helped me up.

"Come on. Let's go back before any other creeps find us." He said.

I nodded in agreement and followed him toward the house.

When we got inside, Kid noticed us first.

"Maka! What happened?" Kid asked running over to me.

"I had a little run in with a kishin." I said.

"Are you hurt?" Kid asked circling me, checking for any injuries.

"No. Luckily Soul found me and we destroyed it." I looked over at Soul.

He was pulling a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Well, I'm glad you are alright." Kid said, taking my hand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Soul glare at Kid.

Gently, I took my hand away.

"I can't believe I didn't sense the kishin's presence." Kid said.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired." I said and made my escape to my bedroom.

When I got in my room, Tsubaki was already sleeping.

I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas.

I crawled into bed and tried to relax enough to fall asleep.

Across the hall, Soul went in his room and shut the door behind him. And then, tired but too restless to even sit down, began to pace.

Images kept floating through his mind. Maka lying in the moonlight, with a stupid kishin attacking her. What if he hadn't come along just then?

Lord Death had been right about one thing, she was reckless. She shouldn't be _allowed_ out alone at night. She didn't have the right instincts for danger, she was hardly tough enough to protect herself.

So…what? His mind asked. So you're going to protect her?

Soul flashed one of his best disturbing smiles at nothing. Hardly….

He was going to keep away from her, was what he was going to do. She was a nuisance. And she seemed to like that vain, Death the Kid. Soul wasn't so blind not to notice.

Keep away from her. Yes. And he'd bet, he smiled again, that after what she'd seen tonight, she'd keep away from him.

I tossed in bed, unable to sleep.

Why would Soul help me? What did he want?

Beneath all my other thoughts, ran a continuous whispering thread…

Soul was a weapon. And a Scythe at that. According to Tsubaki, scythes were one of the best kind of weapons. But also the hardest to master.

None of the others knew what kind of weapon he was. Even not knowing, they still ignored him tonight. He practically saved my life.

Tsubaki was breathing peacefully on the other side of the room. I glanced at her motionless shape in the darkness, and then very carefully and quietly got out of bed.

I put on my sweatshirt and slipped noiselessly out the door.

I sat on the window seat in the alcove, and put my chin on my knees. Outside, a few lights shone through the waves of tree branches. Then I noticed that light was also shining through the curtains of Soul's room.

What I did then was born of sheer impulse. If I'd thought about it, I never would have gone through with it. But I didn't take time to think.

I jumped off the window seat and went to knock on his door.

A very quiet knocking, in case he was asleep with the light on. But after only an instant the door opened.

He was wearing a rather sleepy scowl.

"What?" he said ungallantly.

"Come into the study." I whispered.

The scowl disappeared, changing into a dazzling bared-teeth smile. "No, _you_ come in _here_."

He was daring me, I realized. All right, great. I'd prove I wasn't scared of him.

Head very high, back straight, I swept passed him. I sat down on the desk chair. I glanced around unobtrusively. The room was as nice as BlackStar said it was. Huge bed, matching furniture, lots of space. It seemed bare of personal possessions, though. Maybe he didn't have any.

Slowly, watching her, Soul sat down on the bed. He'd left the door a little ajar. I got up, motivated by god knows what, and shut the door.

"You're crazy, you know," Soul said unemotionally, as I sat back down.

"I wanted to say thank you," I said. _And that I'm not afraid of you_, I added silently. I couldn't figure out how I felt about Soul. Even whether I liked him or hated him.

I certainly didn't trust him. I couldn't trust anyone. If you put your trust in someone, you'll just end up getting hurt. Especially if it's a guy. Momma leaving us told me that much.

But he saved me from what could have been a very bad situation.

Soul didn't look gratified by the thanks. "And that's all?" he said mockingly.

"Yes."

"You're not just a little curious?" When I blinked at him, he leaned forward. His teeth bared again. "You don't even want to know?"

"Know what?" What on earth was he talking about?

"The murder," Soul said, his dazzling grin getting nastier by the minute.

Kid told me that Soul had done some bad things, it's the reason his parents had sent him to boarding school.

Fear uncoiled in my stomach. But Murder, who did he murder?

Two days ago I wouldn't have sat in _any_ guy's bedroom, and now I was talking to a killer!

Slowly, I said, "Was it really murder?" Then I looked straight up at Soul.

His expression changed as he met my eyes, as if I'd startled him. Then, just as quickly, regained his composure.

"_I _called it self- preservation, but Lord Death didn't agree." He said. His eyes were now cold as ice.

Something inside me relaxed. "Self-preservation," I said.

Soul looked at me for a long moment, then away. "Of course, the other one wasn't, the first one was."

He's just trying to shock me, I told myself.

He's succeeding, my mind whispered back.

"Well, I'd better go." I said.

He was _very_ fast. I was closer to the door, but before I could reach it, he was in front of me, blocking it.

"Oh no," he said. "Don't you want to hear all about it?"

Those blood red eyes were strange, almost fixed, as if he was looking through me. His expression was strange, too. As if he was covering unbearable tension with mockery and derision. I could see the glint of clenched teeth between his parted lips.

"Stop it Soul," I said, "I'm going."

"Don't be shy."

"I'm not shy, you jerk." I snapped. "I'm just sick of you!" I tried to push past him, but he wouldn't let me.

We tussled.

I found out very quickly how much stronger he was.

Stupid, stupid, I thought, trying to get a hand free so I could grab a book and Maka chop him. How had I gotten myself into this mess? My heart was going like a trip-hammer, and my chest felt like it was about to burst. I was going to have to scream, unless he stopped me. Choked me, maybe. Was that what he had done to the others?

Soul and I were struggling silently, our faces inches apart. My mind was racing with images of how he might have killed before.

And then it all stopped. My fantasies were cut off as if somebody had slammed a door shut in my mind. And all because of the look in Soul's eyes.

Grief. Guilt, too, plenty of that, but mainly grief. A kind I recognized, the kind that makes you nearly bite through your lip so you won't make a noise. The kind I could remember from when I was three years old and my Momma was leaving me, never to return.

Soul, with his handsome, arrogant face, and his savage bared teeth, was trying to make the tears go away.

I stopped struggling with him, realizing in the moment I did that he hadn't hurt me. He'd been blocking me, restraining me, but he hadn't hurt me.

"Okay," I said, my voice loud in the silence. "So tell me then."

It caught him off guard. Actually rocked him backward. For a moment he looked shocked, and vulnerable.

Then his face hardened again. He was taking it as a challenge.

"I will," he snarled back. He let go of me and stepped away, a haunted, constrained movement. His chest was rising and falling quickly.

"You've been wondering what I do right?" He said.

"Yeah," I said. Moving cautiously away from the door. "Does that really surprise you?"

"No." He laughed a very bitter laugh. "It's what everyone wants to know. But when they find out, they don't like it." He turned and looked at me with mock bewilderment. "For some reason, they seem to be scared of me."

I didn't smile. "I know what that's like." I said flatly to the carpet. "When they're scared of you. When they can't look you in the eye and they kind of edge away when you get close." I looked up at him.

Something flickered in his eyes, then he shook his head, running away. "You don't know what it's like when they're so scared that they _hate_ you. When they want to _kill_ you because they're so scared that you'll…"

"That you'll what?"

"Read their minds, steal their souls. Take your pick."

There was silence. Ice crept up along my spine. I was bewildered.

"Is that what you do?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice to a whisper.

"No."

The cold knot in my stomach loosened slightly, until he turned around and looked at me with the calm blood red eyes of a madman. "It's not as simple as that. Do you want to know how it works?"

I didn't move, didn't speak. I just looked at him.

He spoke precisely, as if giving a lecture. "Any time two souls make contact, there's a transfer of energy. That's what soul resonance is, the transfer of a certain kind of energy. Back and forth, energy carrying information. You understand?"

Kid had talked about energy, transferring energy, when he healed my leg. But maybe that had been a different kind.

"Go on." I said.

"The problem is that some souls are stronger than others. More powerful. And if a strong soul contacts a weaker one, things get out of control." He stopped, looking out the dark window.

"How?" I whispered. He didn't seem to hear me. "How can it get out of control, Soul?"

Still looking out the window, he said, "You know how water flows from high places to low places? Or how electricity keeps trying to find a ground for its force? Well, when two souls touch, energy flows. Back and forth. But the stronger soul has more pull."

"Like a magnet?" I asked quietly.

"A magnet? Maybe at first. But if something happens, if things get off balance, it's more like a black hole. All the energy flows out of the weaker soul. The strong one drains it. Sucks it dry."

He was standing very still, every muscle rigid. His hands were shoved in his pockets, fingers clenched. His red eyes were so bleak and lonely that I was glad he wasn't looking at me.

I said evenly, "This has happened to you."

"Yes."

And I felt sorry for myself, I thought. Just because I couldn't help people without them running away from me, because I had visions and my eyes were different.

"Does it have to be that way?"

He flicked a glance at me, eyes narrowing. He'd heard the pity in my voice.

"Not if I keep the contact short. Or if the other soul is fairly strong."

How strong did a soul need to be to hold up to Soul?

"Unfortunately," Soul said, still watching me with narrowed eyes, "even a little thing can upset the balance. It can happen before you know it."

I was afraid.

A bad thing to be around Soul. He saw it, sensed it. And it obviously triggered some instinct in him, to go for the throat.

He gave one of his wild, disturbing smiles. There was bright sickness in his eyes. "That's why I have to be so careful," He said. "I have to stay in control. Because if I lose control things happen." He looked at me with a sour expression, "Bad things could have happened tonight while fighting the kishin. But lucky for you, you don't know how to use a weapon." He said smugly.

I struggled to breathe evenly. He was moving closer to me, like a wolf scenting something it wanted. I forced myself not to cower, to look at him without flinching. I put steel into my neck.

"That was how it happened the first time," Soul told me. "There was a girl, my partner at the DWMA School in Durham. We liked each other. And we got along really well. But when we went up against a powerful kishin, something happened."

He was directly in front of me now. I felt my back flatten against the wall.

"I didn't mean it to happen. But I got emotional you see. And that was dangerous. I wanted us to be more powerful, and the next thing I knew we were resonating our souls." He stopped, breathing quickly and lightly, then went on. "She was weak, and afraid. Are _you_ afraid Maka?"

_And there you have it people! =)_

_So what do you think? Good? Bad? Leave me a review and let me know ^_^_

_If anyone has any ideas for this story, I would be more than willing to hear them. This is my first Soul Eater fic and I'm open to any suggestions and constructive criticism. _

_Ch 4 will be up in a couple days! _


End file.
